


Obedience Training

by ImLikeALightswitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotional Abuse, Face Punching, Molag HATES this guy so much, Psychological Torture, This is very mean, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: Molag Bal tries once more to correct his kin's misbehavior, by any means necessary.
Kudos: 5





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being short and sweet (not sweet at all), but I like it, because it gets the message across and includes everything I wanted, and it seemed unnecessary to add extra stuff in that didn't need to be there. Perhaps a little too short, perhaps I could've added more. Meh.
> 
> BIG WARNING incase you missed the tags and everything, this is very violent and Not Nice. It's Molag Bal we're talking about. He beats the shit out of Aed and says a lot of mean, degrading things to him. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read it.
> 
> As always, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.

It wasn't often that Aed  _ failed _ . He liked to think of himself as a dependable and capable mer. He fooled around a bit, and maybe had unconventional ways of getting things done, but it always  _ happened,  _ in the end. It was a trait of his that Molag Bal had come to appreciate and it was one of the only acceptable traits the disgusting half-breed possessed.

This time, however, was not one of those times. Aed was to prevent the destruction of a small Molag Bal worshipping cult and his shrine, and he had utterly failed to do so. Only one cultist survived and the shrine was in ruins. Worse still, Aed had fled any communication with his Lord when he realized his mission was a failure. The creature didn't even have the decency to admit his failures and accept punishment.

Aed kneeled now before the crumbled ruins of the shrine he failed to protect, staring at the rocky ground nervously, shifting in place. It was not the real statue on Nirn, of course, only an illusion of it, for the half-breed to see the failure that earned him his punishment. Molag Bal felt it helped reinforce the lesson, if lessons could even be enforced onto Aed in first place.

It was strange, really, how the half-breed's energy always seemed to return despite how empty he seemed after receiving the appropriate reward for his failures. It was strange how, despite knowing what would happen when he did fail, he continued to do so occasionally, proving to Molag Bal that the worthless creature deserved every bit of suffering he received. 

It was infuriating, how even after hundreds of years, Molag Bal could never break the ugly beast.

It disgusted him to no end that this mutt shared his blood, and he took great joy in bleeding it out of him. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that the half-breed gave him so many reasons to do it.

"Explain this to me, Luccedian. My shrine lies in ruins, my cultists slain. Tell me how this happened."

Aed hesitated to respond, and his disobedience was quickly handled with a swift punch to the face, rocking the half-breed hard enough that he fell onto his side, and quickly spoke as if the strike had reactivated his brain.

"Look, I'm sorry, I tried, there were just too  _ many _ -" Aed sat back up with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek.

Molag Bal grabbed one of the half-breed's horns and used it to pull him from the floor, making him grit his teeth and try to get away. The disrespect was maddening. His Lord took him by the horn and the arm and threw him like a doll, letting the miserable creature hit the stone of the illusionary statue with a thud.

"I did not ask for your apologies or your excuses. You cannot follow even the simplest of orders, you disgusting, dit-witted creature."

Aed slowly started to push himself up off of the ground, looking up at the Daedric Prince. He looked up just in time to see it coming, Molag Bal gave him a swift kick in the side, rolling him onto his back. He put a clawed foot onto his chest, crushing the breath out of him. The half-breed's eyes were wide and frightened, and it renewed Molag's wrath as well as brought him joy.

"It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say, that of all of my subjects, of all the mortals on Nirn, you are my least favorite. I  _ loathe _ you, Luccedian. Looking at you makes me sick." 

Molag Bal pressed more weight on Aed's chest, watching as the half-breed started to struggle breathing, and tried to squirm away, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Aed struggled to speak as the air was forced out of him.

"P- Molag, I- Please don't-"

The Prince snarled, punching Aed once more, making him flinch, let out a soundless shout, and try harder to escape. Molag lifted his foot, only to grip Aed by the throat, lifting him up into the air by it and shaking him, sending a few beads of his blood through the air and making the half-breed let out choked groans of pain, his hands coming up to try and lessen the Prince's grip on his throat.

"WHY? Why should I not crush the life from you, Luccedian? Give me one good reason. You serve no purpose, you fail my tasks, you're disobedient and insolent. You're  _ worthless _ to me, you disgusting mutt!"

Just as Aed's vision started to swim and get dimmer, he was thrown towards the ground, his face hitting the stone. He tried to lift himself again, spitting blood from his mouth as he did. Molag helped him get up, gripping his hair and pulling him onto his knees.

"Sit. The armor, off."

Aed had the sense to obey, kneeling before the ruined statue, naked and trembling in pain. He couldn't see out of one of his eyes, his vision was a disorienting and frightening mix of black and red. Any expression he made aggravated the massive purple, red, and dark blue bruises on his face, and whatever other damage he couldn't identify. His chest felt nearly crushed, but not broken. His lungs felt sore when he took in a breath, and his kicked side hurt a lot when he breathed as well, which was the most painful at the moment, as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. Molag Bal leaned down next to him, resting a clawed hand on his back, making Aed tense in fear.

"You realize how much easier your life would be if you just listen, right? Why can't you listen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I think I know. It is because you're still under the illusion that your life matters, and that what you want is important. You say you couldn't succeed because you would have died."

Molag watched closely as Aed's expression turned even more to fear.

"Yes."

"And tell me, Luccedian, are you afraid to die?"

"...I am."

"But you know I could kill you. I would very much love to kill you, Luccedian. I want to slowly strip your skin from your flesh," Aed shook as the tip of Molag's claws caressed the skin of his back, "I want to bludgeon your body black and purple, I want to break your bones, I want to mangle you. And I have before, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"And do you understand that I will do it again? That every time you disobey me, you give me another excuse to do what I love?"

Molag Bal gave Aed the small kindness of using his hand on the back of his neck to steady him as he shook.

"Yes, I do."

The Prince stood, and relished in the way Aed tensed and let his head fall when he heard the familiar clattering of metal on the ground behind him. Molag approached Aed with a summoned length of barbed chains, wrapping it around one of his hands carefully. He waited a bit too long, until Aed turned his head slightly to see what was happening, to strike him. The barbed chain came back upon his back with a great deal of sound, and Aed shouted, doubling over, his back grossly lacerated and bruised in a fine stripe where the chain hit him. And then he did it again, and again.

Molag Bal knew how much Aed could take, how much abuse he could survive until it was too much. It was his goal, always, to leave the half-breed teetering on the edge of this point, and to release him with every movement and sensation causing him agony. It's what the beast deserved, he deserved to feel Molag Bal's hatred towards him.

"Please- Stop, stop, please I-"

Aed trembled, hunched over on the ground, his head hung low. The Prince could hear the tears in his voice.

"You should be grateful."

"Grateful- for- for this? This is- it hurts-"

"You should be grateful for my attention at all. I should've simply killed you the moment you failed me. I gave you the chance to do the right thing and come to me willingly, and instead you hid from me, and now I am giving you the chance to suffer the consequences and learn to be better, and you're begging me to stop? You truly misunderstand your place in the world, you worthless, revolting,  _ miserable  _ abomination."

The chain was brought down on Aed a few more times, and finally, with his back torn asunder and grossly wounded, the pain unbearable, he cried out and wept freely, tears running down his face. Molag crouched close to him once more, digging his fingers into Aed's bloodied hair and pulling, making him lift his head with a yelp and whimper. One of his blue-purple eyes was flooded red with blood, the lids of it swollen and reddish purple. The blood from his nose and mouth started to dry, mixing with snot and drool that had been knocked out of him. His eyes shimmered with tears and they trailed down his beaten cheeks. He looked pathetic, and there was almost something beautiful about the sight of the half-breed like this, the way he should be. Sobbing, shaking, afraid, humbled.

"Why are you afraid to die, Luccedian? Hm? Who will miss you when you go? For the time it takes for you to come back, who do you think will be waiting for your return?"

He gave no response, Aed only sniffling and crying and refusing to meet Molag Bal's eyes. Molag was confident that despite the pain, Aed was listening.

"I'll tell you. It'll  _ only _ be Me. I am the only one who will await your return, and this," Molag put a hand on Aed's back and dug his claws into the shredded flesh, making Aed arch his back away and scream. He was given a harsh slap to his face, aggravating the bruises there. "Will be the only reason why. I am the only one who wants you, and this is the only thing I want you for. That's why you came and submitted to me, all those years ago, isn't it? You have no place in the world. You are not Daedra, you are not mortal, and you're wanted by neither. I took you in. I took you in, and gave you attention you did not deserve, and you repay me with  _ fear _ , you fail me intentionally out of fear of losing a life that is empty and worthless without me in it."

The space was quiet besides Aed's dejected sobbing, which only grew deeper as Molag spoke. Molag let him cry in silence, for just a moment.

"You let the mortals use your body, even hurt you, only to have their attention for a moment. You seek out the most important, or most attractive of them to give it to you, for your ego. That's all you want, isn't it? You want attention from those you seem worthy, those you see as superior. Is that why you fail me, for my attention? Allow me to give it to you then, disgusting wretch."

Aed desperately shook his head and finally moved from his place, scrambling on his hands and knees away from Molag Bal. One of his arms were grabbed by the Prince, twisted and lifted up behind his back, and forced downward with a disgusting crack, wrenching visceral screams from deep within Aed's battered chest.

"Don't run from me."

He was hauled up off of the ground, tossed onto his back, and the frenzied, unintelligible sobbing, gasping, and begging fell on deaf ears as Molag Bal descended upon him. The chain was abandoned, and the Prince attacked Aed with his own hands and teeth.

It was personal, and physical, a bastardization of the attention Aed sought from mortals. Molag Bal held him, and touched him, but every touch was only to dig in his claws, bruise his flesh, burn him. Molag's teeth dug into his flesh, drawing blood from his shoulders and neck and arms. Aed tried to wrestle himself away, and as he struggled, Molag only teased and hurt him more, questioning why he was trying to escape when this was what he wanted so badly. 

It only took so much of this treatment until Aed was limp, his eyes half shut and his breath coming out in weak, fluttering gasps, no longer trying to escape. He flinched when he was hurt, but that was about it, he had reached his limit. Molag dropped him onto the ground, brushing some of the hair from his bloodied face where he laid. His eyes looked empty and lost, but he was alive, Molag could tell. He gave the side of his face a couple small smacks, making the half-breed groan and tilt his head away, his eyes slowly closing.

"Go home now, Luccedian. You will heal, you will go back to your disgusting, degenerate attention-seeking as you always do, as if this didn't happen. Maybe one day you will get a chance to do better for me, to fulfill your purpose in serving me."

It took little effort to send Aed away from Coldharbour, back to whenever he had been previously on Nirn. He lay broken and numb in the snow, shakily reaching for the healing potions he carried with him, every movement bringing a new wave of pain he could barely feel anymore. He got hold of one of the bottles, but found himself too weak, too shaky to open it. He let it fall into the snow, and slowly laid his head down, staring off into space, alone.


End file.
